


Special Delivery

by joufancyhuh



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Ass Play, Biting, F/M, Fingering, Oral Sex, Teasing, but holiday smut, dirty filthy smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 06:14:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13001586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joufancyhuh/pseuds/joufancyhuh
Summary: The Inquisitor decides to give Cullen her Winter Solstice present a day early, not that he’s complaining





	Special Delivery

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AlyssAlenko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyssAlenko/gifts).



> I don't dabble as much in the world of DA as I would like. Special thanks to [LauraEMoriarty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LauraEMoriarty/pseuds/LauraEMoriarty) for looking this over. 
> 
> Smut is not my forte, but AlyssAlenko is such a great and terrific friend that here we are. I think this Inquisitor might come back at some point, I really loved writing her.

Cullen marched through the door to his office, brow furrowed as he studied the parchment in his hand, oblivious to the world around him. A female voice cleared her throat from the direction of his desk. “Oh, Commander…”

Cullen raised his eyes from the page, intrigued by the whimsical tone of Priyah Trevelyan’s voice. Priyah stretched herself out across his desk, a hand on her hip and a smirk on her lips. Red and green bows covered her breasts and a larger red bow tastefully hid her nether regions. Cullen dropped his papers, cheeks mottled with a dark blush, before stooping down to gather them from the floor.

Priyah laughed from her perch. “You’re cute. And so easily excitable.”

Cullen trained his eyes on the floor as he focused his attention on regathering his parchments. “Inquisitor, I don’t...This is…”

“I figured we could get an early start on the Solstice celebration tonight.” Her walnut-colored eyes sparkled with mischief as her hand came to rest on her lower bow, playing with one of the hanging strands.

“You don’t understand-” Cullen began, as the door he came through a few moments earlier pushed open.

Josephine and Leliana chatted while stepping into the room, papers and books in their hand as they arrived for a prescheduled meeting.

Priyah squeaked, scrambling to a sitting position as the two women took notice of her. Face red, she offered a small wave while giving the women a sheepish grin. “No one thought to invite me to this get-together?”

Leliana snickered as Josephine hid her embarrassment behind her clipboard. Josephine darted out of the room, shouting that they could reschedule for after the holiday, but Leliana lingered behind, eyes traveling from Priyah to where Cullen froze, still crouched on the floor. “Locking the door would be wise in the future.”

“Noted,” Priyah replied.

Leliana gave one final chuckle as she walked away, closing the door behind her. Cullen jumped up and flew over to the door, throwing the iron bar across it. He did the same for the other two doors as well, releasing a sigh of relief as the last one slid into place.

Priyah giggled, repositioning herself to her original pose as Cullen neared. “Maker’s breath. I’ll never hear the end of this.”

Cullen stacked his papers on the bookshelf before turning to her, running a gloved hand along the curve of her bare skin. She didn’t bother to hide her shiver as she waved a hand in front of her bows. “Which would you like to open first?”

Cullen yanked off a glove with his teeth, tossing it onto the floor. He leaned in toward her ear, hot breath tickling the outer shell. “Solstice isn’t until tomorrow. Perhaps I should leave you like this until then.”

“And miss the feast? People will talk.”

Cullen’s free hand ran along her bottom ribbon, velvet to the touch. He gave a slight tug, enjoying the smile that grew on her face. “And what would they say?”

“That the Inquisitor gives the _best_ gifts.” She arched her back as Cullen trailed his fingers up her stomach and between her breasts, the curve of her neck, the edge of her mouth. A pink tongue passed between her lips to flick at his fingers, a soft mewl rising from her throat.

Cullen removed his other glove in the same manner. His hands rustled the bows on her breasts as he dipped his head low, tongue slicking a line in the valley between. She shuddered underneath him, hands skating through his hair until they came to rest on the fur of his tunic.

“I feel so bare with you clothed like this,” Priyah purred, a coy smile on her lips.

“I thought this was _my_ present, not yours?”

She bit the corner of her smile as she wiggled on the table, hands on her inner thighs hiking up the pieces of ribbon to just underneath the part of her she taunted him with. “Your plans for me involve leaving your armor on….?”

“It might.” He gripped one of her breasts, thumb popping the ribbon off to reveal a hardened nipple underneath. He bent down, running circles around her nipple with his tongue until clamping down, raking his teeth over her delicate stub. She cried out, fisting the fur in his collar, body pressed up against his.

“Maker,” she moaned, chest heaving as she fought for control of her breathing.

Cullen used that moment to straighten his back and stroll around to the other side of the table, unbuckling his arm bracers in the movement. They crashed to the floor with a loud clang, followed by the belt of his tunic. She arched an eyebrow as her arms raised over her head. “Better, but still not quite there yet.”

He chuckled as he shrugged off his robe. “You can’t help giving orders, can you?”

“I can take as well as I give.” She licked her lips, widening the gap between her thighs as she maintained eye contact.

Cullen’s mouth grew dry as his eyes traveled along her naked flesh, coming to rest on the larger bow. “I’m aware,” he mused, fingers slipping beneath the bow to stroke up her center. A moan bubbled out of her throat, a wicked grin forming on Cullen’s lips as his tongue wet them.

She rolled her hips to grind into his fingers, unable to wait for him to make his move. He stepped back, thrilling in the disappointment that flashed across her features.

“Patience,” he growled as he removed his tunic and unclasped the rest of his armor. A hand circled her ankle, goosebumps rising where her skin made contact with his.

“You should know by now that I have none.” She kicked her free leg at him, only for his other hand to capture that one as well. He maneuvered himself to stand at the far end of the desk, yanking her forward so that her ass pressed firm against his clothed erection. She shrieked with laughter at the motion, her legs running up Cullen’s linen undershirt to either side of his head. He smoothed a hand up her stomach to her bowed breast, cupping it in his hand while enjoying the anticipation building in her face.

“Maybe it’s time to teach you some,” he smirked as he leaned forward to kiss the top of the bow, the head of his erection pushing against her swollen pearl.

She groaned as she fought to form a scowl. “Don’t even think about it.”

He grinned, entertaining the idea of teasing her until she pleaded for him, writhing and cursing his existence. He ripped off the bow on her breast with his teeth, tossing it to the side as his other hand kneaded the opposite one. She arched under his mouth as it made contact, tongue lashing her nipple as the building cries from her lips egged him on. Her hips bucked underneath him as she slid herself along his length, shudders prickling his skin, heated breaths flushing out on her sensitive skin.

He knew he wouldn’t survive long if they kept that position up, her determination to speed him up working. He kissed down her body until he knelt before her. From his new angle, the ribbon covered even less. He dragged her forward, hands under her to hold her upright as his tongue made contact between her folds.

The sound of pleasure from further up on the desk was unmistakable as she shifted to better position herself against him. His hands dug into her ass, keeping her steady as his tempo increased, tongue circling and lashing against her clit. She writhed on the table, moaning as her hands knotted in his curls. She didn't attempt to quiet herself as he sucked her into his mouth, teeth scraping along her. She cried out at the sensation, the ecstasy it caused her building.

Cullen felt her tense around him and pulled back to slow her down, tracing her outline with his tongue. She whimpered, tightening her hold in his hair and attempting to pull him further in. He squeezed her ass as he withdrew his face and slid a hand between her center. Two fingers delved into her as he stroked his thumb up and down her clit.

He rose from his kneeling position, pushing her back onto the desk so he could watch her pleasure ripple across her features. She smirked, pushing her breasts together as she ran her tongue across her lips. “Keep that up, and I’ll be taking back control.”

He knew she meant it, her patience for him waning the longer he teased. He pushed harder into her, enjoying the moan it forced as he bent his head down to capture the sound. She sucked his bottom lip between her teeth, biting hard to match the timing of his fingers. She raked her hands down his back, working to gain access to the skin underneath. He didn't let her, falling back as he pushed three fingers inside her, withdrawing them not quite all the way before thrusting back in, speeding up each time.

She growled, reaching for him and knotting her hands into his shirt, dragging him back down for a kiss. He turned his head at the last second, a smirk on his lips as he kissed down her neck. His tongue licked the beading sweat from between her breasts to the point of one of her darkened nipples, biting down gently to hear that incredulous gasp part her mouth. She clenched around his fingers as her muscles tensed once more, breaths coming through more and more rapid.

He withdrew like before, focusing his attention on her nipples as he took his time lavishing each with his tongue, feeling her squirm underneath him. His hands pulled at the ribbon around her waist, finally untying his present in full.

She threaded her hands into his hair, yanking his mouth up to connect with hers in a wet kiss. She purred into him, arching her hips into his to run herself along him. He grunted, his hands digging into her waist to keep her down against the table.

“Enough waiting,” she snarled as he broke their lips apart to nibble on her earlobe. “Pants off now.”

“My present, my rules,” he whispered, biting the sensitive area behind her ear and sucking on it until it purpled. She shoved up on his chest, moving him back enough for her to sit up, tugging down his padded chausses and leggings to just under his ass, erection springing out with the release given to it.

“Damn your rules,” she smirked as he allowed her to drag his shirt over his head. Her nails skated down the soft skin of his stomach, followed by kisses that lead her down his body. She wrapped her hand around him, her other cupping him underneath, as she began a slow stroke, the look of a demon in the glint of her eyes.

She bent her head, tongue swirling over the head. The sensation spasmed over the rest of his body as he fought to control himself against her. Teasing her sent him close to the edge himself, and much more of her tongue and the night would end early. She ran her tongue along his shaft, fingers massaging into his swollen balls.

He jerked back, near stumbling over his pants in a desperate attempt to get away from her. She grinned, knowing his innermost thought as she bit into her bottom lip. “Not so fun, now is it?”

She stood, rubbing herself along his half-naked body as she spun them around, backing him into the desk. “Don’t worry, Commander. I’ll take good care of you.”

She crawled over him, stopping just short of his mouth as she nipped at his chin. She leaned back on her heels, hovering just behind his erection as she kept her eyes on his face. She liked to watch his face when he entered her, just like he did with her. Her hands dug into his love handles as they checked each other for reassurance, making sure they were okay to move forward.

He nodded, then gripped her hips as she moved forward. A pleasant moan, followed by shallow panting accompanied her slow lowering onto him, hips rocking forward then back as she took in another inch. He growled as he fought to push up into her, the sensation damn near making his eyes roll back into his head.

Priyah smiled as she began to roll her hips, setting a steady tempo. Cullen moved his feet up to the desk to gain purchase, thrusting up into the air. She giggled as she attempted to right herself at the sudden lift-off, her grace or lack thereof something of legend. Her knees barely graced the wood, but she held on so tight he thought she left bruises under her fingertips. She circled her hips, enough to make him fall back down before raising again. This time she bent down, hands on his shoulders as she kissed him, tongues dancing inside their mouths as they fought for control once more.

He slipped his hands down to her ass, kneading the muscle there as she rocked with him. He spread her ass cheeks apart, his middle finger stroking her clenched hole. The action caused a momentary lapse of control on her part, and he seized upon the moment to run his tongue down the curve of her neck, listening to her staggered breathing as he neared once more. His finger traced the rim, and with her next buck up, he slipped it inside her, a more vocal cry coming from her lips.

He wiggled another finger in with the same motion. She gave up all pretense of control as she clutched his head against her shoulder, grinding down into him as she pulsed around his shaft. Her cries turned into screams of pleasure as she rode him and his fingers, biting hard enough into his shoulder to draw blood. Her body writhed on top of his, the jerky movements and the tightening of her muscles around him enough that his own sobs echoed her chorus as his body shook.

A final wail left her body as she collapsed on top of him, sweat adhering their skin together. He bucked a few more times before his orgasm hit, leaving him helpless underneath her to do nothing but kiss the side of her face. He removed his fingers, hands smoothing up her body to tangle in her curly hair. She smiled, turning her face so their lips could meet, short kisses passed between them as they laid drained on the desk.

“I think I’m going to need a hot bath before heading down to the feast.” She raised herself up on her elbows, allowing him to look up into her sparkling eyes. “You could join me, but I have a feeling we’d miss it altogether then.”

“Cold leftovers are still leftovers,” he grinned, a hand coming down to cup one of her breasts. “It’s not my fault you gave me my present early.”

“Don’t expect it to happen again. We may have scarred Josephine for life.” She chuckled as she moved to pull him out from inside her, rolling onto her back to tuck herself under his side.

Cullen’s laugh rumbled in his stomach as he shifted to make more room for her. “I think she’s the least of our worries, given how vocal you got near the end.”

She slapped his chest before dragging him into a kiss, one that left them both breathless by the end of it. “Happy Solstice, dearheart.”

“I love you.” He kissed her again before smacking her ass. “Let’s get a move on. I don’t want to miss the tree lighting.”

She smirked as she let him to to sit up, stretching out her muscles. “Let me guess, my absence will be noted?”

“ _Our_ ,” he corrected, arms circling her waist as he used her to pull himself upright. He glanced around the room, searching for something to throw on so they could steal up to her quarters. When she spotted him searching about, she touched the spot on his shoulder where she bit into him. He winced, not realizing how tender it became.

“What are you looking for?”

“You did come in actual clothes, yes? You didn’t dart from your room in only ribbons, did you?”

She snickered, then pointed to a robe hanging off his ladder. “Not even I’m that bold.”

Cullen dressed her in battlement armor and himself in his civilian clothes as they snuck up to her quarters. After a quick washing up, kept only on task by Cullen’s determination, they made it downstairs just in time for the end of the feast. Priyah chose to wear a loose fitting dress of gold, material that sparkled every time she moved. She greeted the visiting nobles with a forced smile, her eyes returning to Cullen’s throughout the night.

He resigned himself to the fate of not having her by his side for most of the evening, but when everyone gathered around the tree, he found her in a more reclusive spot, hiding from any who wished for her attention.

The lights twinkled in her eyes as the mages set them aflame, cheering breaking out over the hold. Cullen’s hand searched his pocket, and while Priyah gazed with wonder at their very tall tree, all the trees set along the walls of Skyhold, he slipped the ring into the palm of her hand. She furrowed her brows as her attention shifted to her hand, a gold band with gems like the color of her eyes shining with the light around them.

“Is this…?”

“Your Solstice present.” He didn’t kneel, but enclosed her hand around the ring and planted a kiss there. “Marry me.”

Her kiss was all the reply he needed.


End file.
